


Another One Bites the Dust

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman Imagine, F/M, Red Hood Imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: A night on the town with Gotham's favorite sassy vigilante can only lead to something unexpected.





	Another One Bites the Dust

You adjust the straps on your boots and move up to latch the final buckle on your vest. Jason is standing beside you, examining the gun he just pulled out of his holster. 

“Do you remember the rules? I don’t want what happened last time to happen again,” you say putting your hand on your hip.

“Yeah sure,” he replies twirling the gun around his finger and sticking it back into the holster.

“Show off,” you mutter under your breath.

Three beeps and a green light signal that it’s time to get going. Jason pulls his gun back out.

“Let’s go fuck some shit up doll face,” Jason says with a laugh and setting out in a run.

“JAY! Swearing was rule number three!” You yell dashing after him.

You run through the dark, chasing after your boyfriend. It doesn’t take long to lose him since the buddy system was never his style. You stand in a corner thinking about what to do when an odd sensation starts across your midriff.

“Shit,” you mutter as you take off at a sprint.

You spend the next twenty minutes freely running from obstacle to obstacle, dodging attackers and firing rounds from the gun in your hand.

“Jason Peter Todd, I swear to the good Lord when I find you, I will kill you for leaving me alone in this mess,” you whisper into your comms while you hide from sight.  
“Been there, done that, sweet cheeks. You’re going to have to come up with a better threat than that.”

Before you can reply, the sounds of people running towards you hits your ears. You quickly slide out of your hiding spot. “Fine, if death doesn’t scare you, maybe sending that picture to all of your brothers will do the trick.”

“What picture? Wait…you don’t mean feathers do you?”

“Indeed, I do.”

“You said you deleted that, Y/N!”

“People lie, Jaybird. Especially when things can be used for blackmail,” you say, the smirk on your face evident in your tone. You are so busy hanging the blackmail over your boyfriend’s head that you don’t notice the dead end swiftly approaching until you collide with it.

“Y/N? You okay? I heard a loud noise through the comms,” Jason says.

“…”

“Y/N?”

“…”

“Y/N!?!” Jason says, worry now evident in his tone.

“Ow,” you say slowly sitting up from the ground.

“Oh, thank God. What happened?”

“I hit a wall at full sprint. I think my nose is bleeding, I may bleed out. If I don’t make it, I want you to know that I love you,” you said with your voice getting more dramatic with every word.

“Why, thank you. I love me, too.”

“Asshole. In all seriousness my shirt is ripped and it’s one of my favorites. I swear this is like the third one this month.”

“What can I say… karma’s a bitch,” Jason said with a chuckle. “I’ll meet up with you when we’re done.”

When the fight finally calms down enough to finish, you are out of breath and can’t wait to find a place to sit down. You shed your gear and head towards where Jason should be waiting.

You see him leaning on a wall with a smug look on his face.

“I can’t believe you made a kid cry, Jason,” you say as you walk out the door in front of him.

“All’s fair in love and laser tag, babe,” he says, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and leading you towards the car.


End file.
